The secret
by XxXVampires-are-awesomeXxX
Summary: A secret can really disrupt a loving relationship...


**I was thinking about stuff and then I realised that I hadn't put a disclaimer on this story, so here's a disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the amazing Darren Shan.**

**Warning: Contains two males kissing and minor suggestive themes...**

Larten stormed into the bedroom, where his partner lay sprawled over the bed.

'What on earth is this?' He questioned, holding up the offending item of ladies underwear in disgust.

Vancha looked up casually and examined the undergarment.

Act cool, Vancha told himself, act cool and Larten won't expect a thing.

'It would appear to be a bra, ' he stated, 'Women wear them.'

'I _know_ that. What I meant was, what is it doing here?'

Vancha shrugged. Inside he was furiously trying to think of a way to explain the bra without giving away his secret, Larten must never know his secret, it would ruin the whole relationship.

'You are not...you are not...' Larten faltered, unable to voice his theory over why the bra was there.

'I'm not what Larty?'

'You are not...cheating...on me are you? With...with a woman?'

Vancha was stunned, this wasn't the way he'd hoped the conversation would turn out.

'What? No...of course not!' He said, shocked.

'Then why is there a lady's undergarment in our apartment?'

'Um...' He couldn't tell Larten, he just couldn't.

'You are cheating on me! I should have known that I was not good enough for you!' Larten threw the bra at Vancha and ran out of the room. A few minutes later the slam of the front door echoed throughout the apartment.

Vancha couldn't move. He couldn't believe this was happening and all because of a stupid secret! He turned around and faced the wall.

Larten walked the cold rain-filled streets furiously, how could he have been so blind? Of course Vancha would cheat on him, that's why most of the women he slept with before he'd found out he was Bi called him 'heartless', he used people. Larten clutched himself around the middle to keep from falling apart, he didn't want to cry in public, it would be dishonourable. He sniffed, found a bench and plonked himself down, moodily watching a happy couple walk by, arm-in-arm...oh how he wished he'd never found the bra...his life would have been so much easier...

Vancha felt guilty, it had been over an hour since Larten stormed out and he was starting to worry about his partner...he wanted to comfort him, tell him that he'd gotten the wrong end of the stick but he couldn't...not without giving away his precious little secret, if he did give it away, Larten would ridicule him forever more and he just couldn't bear the thought of that. So he just lay there, tormented, unsure of what to do.

Larten stood and kicked a soft-drinks can on the pavement. He bent down and picked it up, litter being one of his many pet peeves. He walked over to a litter bin and deposited the can inside it, feeling a small sense of satisfaction, even though he still felt heartbroken and confused. Why did the betrayal hurt so much? He should have seen it coming, he wasn't good enough for him after all, Larten was never good enough...even Arra had thought that. The thought of his former lover made him feel even worse, Larten huffed and made his decision. There was only one thing for it, he would go back and confront Vancha once more.

Vancha groaned as he realised that the only way out of his predicament was to tell Larten his secret. Oh...how he would never live it down! He covered his face with his hands. It was the only way, he had to choose between Larten and his secret and he knew deep down that he would always choose Larten. Choose love over the fear of humiliation. He sat up, ran a hand through his unusual green hair and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his mind made up. At that moment, the door swung open and revealed a determined-looking Larten.

'Vancha I want you to be honest with me...are you cheating on me?'

Vancha grimaced and stood, now was his chance, 'No...Larty...but I can explain-'

'No! You can not explain! I can not believe that you would cheat on me like this and then try to cover it up with downright unbelievable lies!'

'No! You've got the wrong end of the stick...the bra...well...it's...sort of...' he took a deep breath, 'It's my bra.'

'What...?' Larten replied, lost for words.

'I...like to...dress up...as a woman...when you're not around...it makes me feel more...more of a match for you...'

'B-but!' Larten exclaimed.

'Yes Larty...that's the truth...feel free to mock me about it for the rest of my life but do me a favour, ok? Don't tell the other princes or any other living soul for that matter, I would never live it down...'

'Of course I will not tell but...I thought...I was actually under the impression that it was I who was not good enough for you, not the other way around...'

'Why would you not be good enough Larty? You're the best vampire I've ever met! Your twice the man I am.'

'You...really?...You really think that?'

'Of course I do Larty...I love you!' and with that Vancha stepped forwards and drew his lover into his arms, reaching up to place a kiss on the taller man's forehead.

'I love you too...' Larten whispered, returning the embrace, stooping slightly to allow Vancha to kiss the top of his head.

Vancha smiled and his lips met with Larten's, forming a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes, before the finally broke for air. Vancha's hand trailed up Larten's back and he stroked his gingery hair.

'You're so beautiful...you know that?' he whispered, admiring his lover's facial features.

A blush formed on Larten's face but had no chance to reply as Vancha had once again crashed his lips against his mouth. The two kissed again, the hands beginning to roam each others bodies.

'Let's take this to the bedroom.' Vancha suggested huskily, Larten nodded and the two of them walked towards the bedroom door, hand-in hand. The secret forgotten.


End file.
